nwodrevisedprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Order of Adamant Righteousness
The Adamant Order is a group of militant paladins, dedicated to protecting the world from supernatural threats. While anyone may join who has a strong sense of justice and morality and a need to do something about it, their beliefs and practices tend to pull more Reverent Ones, Akashic Brothers, Architects of Thoth, Celestial Choristers and Perfected Adepts than any other order. Interestingly, apostates from the Disciples of Solomon also frequently join, fed up with the depredations of the NWO and wanting desperately to atone for their wickedness. The Adamantine Arrows are organized into small cells of warriors, called Sworn Vigils. A Sworn Vigil may contain anywhere from a single lone Arrow to a hundred men, but is invariably organized in a military fashion. The World According to the Adamantine Arrow The World was in balance, once, but we broke it. Man's original sin was one of Pride – believing that he knew better than the Divine Will how the world should be made. We're still atoning for the mistake. The New World Order says that we can finish the job – make the world completely in our image, and rule it like kings. That's hubris. That's what got us into this mess. You're a magus, a will-worker. You've been called to a higher purpose. Let us show you what that purpose is. Do you see that woman, over there? She's suffering to feed her children, and every night an undead leech comes and twists her mind to neglect them, so that it can feed off of all of them and maintain its accursed existence. Do you see that man? He was taken by the Faeries, and clawed his way back, and now he looks over his shoulder every few seconds, afraid they might come back for him. Do you see that child? It was cursed from the womb to fulfill some wretched prophecy, in the hopes that some damned-fool magi could gain more power. Now, are you going to sit there and stare at them, or are you going to help me do something about it all? Now that's what I like to hear. Come on, we've got work to do. On the Other Orders Illuminated Order of the New Dawn: You say “Atlantis”, I say “Tower of Babel”. Same story, completely different lesson. Council of Free Thought: You're alright, kid. Keep it up. Just keep your nose clean. Keepers of the Old Pact: You know, these guys have their heart in the right place, but they take it too far. Pacemakers? Hygiene? Food standards? These are good things. Let's not throw the baby out with the bathwater. Servants of the Void: Oh, hell no. On Other Supernatural Beings Vampires: Creatures of darkness must be shown the light, even if it burns them to nothing. Werewolves: Some of them protect the natural order. Others are a goddamn cannibal menace. It's hard to tell which is which, sometimes. Changelings: These poor bastards are a constant reminder of what we're fighting. Too many have been taken. No more on my watch. Prometheans: I met one of these things once. Poor wretch. He was really, really trying. Nice guy, but creeped me the hell out. If you see one of these guys, try to just leave them alone if you can. Most of them just want a little peace and quiet. Adamantine Arrow Rotes Sober Up (Life ••, Covert) Roll: Stamina + Medicine + Life Pratice: Compelling Cost: None This spell flushes all poisons and toxins out of the target's system, rendering them completely sober and ready to fight. This spell cannot heal damage already dealt by any poisons that were in the system, however. Righteous Smiting (Forces ••, Vulgar) Roll: Strength + Brawl + Forces Pratice: Compelling Cost: 1 Mana This spell is a supernaturally potent punch, with Armor Piercing equal to the caster's rank in the Forces Arcanum. Each success deals one point of lethal damage, or two points of structure damage, and may at the caster's choice knock the target back one yard per success. Oath of Emnity (Fate ••••, Covert) Roll: Presence + Intimidation + Fate Pratice:Weaving Cost: None This Spell grants the Arrow 8-again on all rolls made to pursue or attack the target of the oath, and takes away the target's 10-again for all rolls to fight back or to flee for one scene per success. Additionally, for the duration of the spell, all dice rolls to attack or flee the Arrow subtract 1 success per '1' rolled. Shenanigans (Prime ••••• + Fate •••, Covert) Roll: Presence + Occult + Prime Pratice: Unmaking Cost: None This Spell supernaturally disrupts all supernatural affects within its area. Successes may be allocated to Potency, Duration and Extended Area Effect. Within the area, any supernatural effect has its dice pool reduced by the spell's Potency, and any ongoing spell or effect with a Potency less than this spell is immediately dispelled. While casting, the caster may subtract 1 from his casting dice pool for each person (including, if he so chooses, himself) that he wishes to exclude from the spell's effects. That person, and all their supernatural powers, function normally. Adamantine Arrow Merits Fighting Style: Qi Quan Dao Qi Quan Dao is an Awakened fighting style developed by the Perfected Adepts for the Adamantine Arrows, which teaches its practitioners to combine physical combat with martial will-working. This Fighting Style is actually a consecutive series of rotes and mudras, which are purchased together as a fighting style. :• Chi Strike (Forces 2) – Strength + Brawl + Forces - Defense. This rote's mudra is a powerful punch. Each success deals one point of lethal damage to a living target, or two points of structure damage. This attack ignores an amount of the target's armor or durability equal to the mage's rank in the Forces Arcanum. At Forces 3, this attack may be performed at range, at up to (Gnosis + Forces) yards away. :•• Harden Chi (Life 2) – Stamina + Brawl + Life (reflexive). This rote's mudra is a quick defensive block, with the hands forming arcane symbols in mid-air. Each success reduces the damage taken from one incoming attack by one lethal or two bashing per success. At Life 3, one mana may be spent per two successes to block aggravated damage. :••• Chi-Blocking Blow (Life 3) – Dexterity + Brawl + Life - Defense. This rote's mudra is a series of sharp, quick finger-strikes on the target's meridians and nerve clusters. Each success deals one point of bashing damage, and stuns the target for one turn per success. The target receives a -1 penalty to Defense, Speed and all dice rolls per point of damage dealt for the duration; if this penalty is greater than the higher of the target's Resolve or Stamina, the target is incapable of action until the effect wears off. :•••• Feather-Foot Leap (Forces 3) – Dexterity + Athletics + Forces. This rote's mudra is a high leap or a quick, pedaling run. The character multiplies his running or jumping distance for the turn by the number of successes achieved, and may climb or land on any surface, no matter how delicate or implausible. If the character spends 1 mana upon landing, he may continue to walk across any surface without disturbing it – including surfaces such as rice paper, bamboo leaves, or the surface of a lake. :••••• Dim Mak (Life 4) – Resolve + Brawl + Life - Stamina. This is the feared death-touch, the ultimate strike. This attack ignores up to 3 points of armor, and deals one point of lethal damage per success. Worse, damage continues to accumulate – the first turn after the strike, the target must make a reflexive extended Stamina roll and gain more successes than the original damage, or take an additional point of bashing damage. This damage continues each turn until the target accumulates more net successes than the original damage, or the target dies. Category:Mage Category:Order Category:Supernatural Society